One Fathers Love
by OwlCitylovee
Summary: Maka finally gets sick of her dad and tells him off. How will he react? T for some language and 'adult issues'
1. Chapter 1

A/N:HIIII PPPLLLZZZZ! P.s. this isn't my first fan fiction, just the first one that I've posted online. I'll share my first (well technically second cuz I abandoned my first) someday in the future. If possible, I'll start a youtube channel. If I get that many fans….

ONWARD WITH THE FANFICTION!-

Souls Pov

I swear Maka's been in that bathroom for at least two hours. I don't understand what the hell she's doing in there. And I have to pee!

"Maka, get out of the bathroom already!" I screamed as I banged on the door. "I have to pee!"

"Pipe the fluck down! Just give me ten more minutes."

"That's what you said ten minutes ago!"

"Well if you have a problem with it then go pee in a bush."

Tonight she was going on a date with some dude that asked her out. Andy Leesburg, or something (A/N: his real name isn't Andy Leesburg). She's been freaking out all week about it. Even though neither of us have heard of him before Tuesday.

I (finally) heard a knock on the door. "Maka, Andy Leesburg is here."

The exact second I said that, Maka came out and said "His name is Andy Samburg."(A/N: Andy Samburg is the main dude from The Lonely Island. In real life he's like 35 but for the sake of the fanfiction we'll pretend he's a year older than Maka)

Maka's POV

Andy came sooner than I thought he would. I thought he would be like an hour late. I guess all the guys I hang out with are just gay.

"Do I look okay?" I asked Soul.

"Radical."

He didn't really look. It's not like I expected him too. Since Blair wasn't there, I guess I just have to go with my gut.

When I opened the door, it wasn't Andy…but my father.

"Papa?" What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted what you were doing tonight. Must be going somewhere nice." He said.

"I'm going out."

"Really, where?"

"None of your business."

"Oh, well, if you were going 'out' with Mr. Andy Samsclub-"

"Samburg!"

"Same difference." Either way I told him that if I see him even looking at you, I will personally report him to Lord Death and he will get kicked out of the DWMA."

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I'm just looking out for you."

"I can look out for myself."

"Obviously not if you go out with random people you've never met before."

"He could of been lying."

"And what if he was?"

"He could of raped you."

"Andy is a year older than me."

"That's a higher chance of him raping you."

I am so pissed right now. Any kid that goes to the DWMA gets background checked. If there was any history that might lead him to be a rapist, he wouldn't even be in that school. Papa's only trying to piss me off. He always does. And I'm just about sick of him.

"There, is something seriously something wrong with you, you know that?" I said.

"Oh, Maka" he said as he patted my head "one day you'll be a parent, and you will understand why I do the things I do."

"No, it's not a 'parent thing'. You're phsyco.

"I am not-"

"You get Soul background checked every month!"

"That's only for your safety."

"NO! I'm not that stupid to pair up with someone who sells weed and robs banks!"

"Well, this isn't about Soul, is it?"

"No, it's about how much of a faggot you are."

"Maka!"

"Spirit!"

His face and body jumped back a little. That must've meant it hurt. Good.

"Don't you get that I don't like you?" I continued. "You don't deserve to be a father. All you're good for is sex with various women." Now my voice started to rise, but I don't care. I had to get this out of my system. And if this was the only way then so be it.

"How many kids do you have, anyways, huh!?" I continued "How many women have you cheated on!? How many of your daughters hate you!"

That last one wasn't a question. I was a statement. Implying that no daughter would accept a man whore as a father. Sons, probably. But only females understand how much cheating can ruin a person. Does ruin a person.

Spirit (he's officially not my father anymore) hasn't said anything since I called him 'Spirit'. Maybe he gets it now. Maybe he'll finally leave me alone. Hopefully.

After a little silence he said "Well if that's how you feel..." and walked off.

I wonder if a may have pushed it a bit too far. I consider apologizing the next day, but I remember what he's done to me. What he's done to my mother. How many hearts he's played with and broken. "He doesn't deserve me." I reassure myself, and


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, in reality I have like 6 chapters done bcuz what I do is I write in my notebook at school and stuff and then I upload it on here so yeah and p.s. they're all really short so I'll get a few done today and I might upload one of my oneshots if I feel like it.

Enjoy :3

Souls POV

*Around Midnight*

Maka hasn't come home since that fight (or nag, really) with her dad. Normally, being a good weapon partner, I would go over and make sure she's okay. It's not her I'm worried about, though. I'm more concerned about her father.

I went in my room when 'it' happened, but I overheard her calling him by his first name. That wasn't cool. No matter how many wrong things your father does to you (besides rape and abuse…..if your dad rapes or abuses you then you need to run away), you shouldn't call him anything but 'father'.

I wonder if I should say something to her or just leave it.

…..

I got up at like 2 in the afternoon (as I always do on Saturdays) and Maka had left. The bike was still there and there's really no place close enough to walk to (A/N: This sentence concerns Maka, not Soul). I was thinking about going somewhere today, but then I remembered that the house desperately needed to be cleaned.

I was done around 10 and Maka still wasn't home. I didn't feel like waiting around for her, so I headed off to the basketball courts.

…..

I prefer to play basketball by myself. Black Star's always a sore loser/winner (mostly loser *wink wink*), Kid barely knows how to play, and all the girls are too weak. Well, except for Liz. Growing up on the streets, you would think she's pretty strong. She's actually beat me a couple of times. I had to pay her 20 bucks to keep her mouth shut.

After about an hour, I sat down and relaxed for a bit. I noticed someone walking up the street. Some crazy people walk around here at night, so I grabbed my keys and prepared to leave. Then I realized….it was Spirit

SO SUSPENSEFULL! P.s. my Instagram is 'i_like_owlcitys_butt ' and im working on Twitter :P ILL KEEP Y'ALL UPDATED SOMEHOW I PROMISE!


End file.
